


When We Two Parted

by lotsandnoneatall



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsandnoneatall/pseuds/lotsandnoneatall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Lovell is a new housemaid at Downton Abbey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl

The jangling of Mrs. Hughes’s omnipresent keys preceded her entrance into the servants’ quarters. A small blond girl in a maid’s uniform followed closely behind.

                        “Fresh meat,” O’Brien muttered to Thomas. He smirked.

                                    “Alright, everyone,” Mrs. Hughes greeted her co-workers in a tired yet commanding tone. “This is Eleanor Lovell, the new housemaid.”

            Eleanor smiled shyly. Mrs. Hughes turned to her as she gestured to another maid sitting at the table with the others.  “Anna is the head housemaid. She’ll get your duties sorted.” Mrs. Hughes gave a satisfied nod. “Well then. Dinner’s in an hour.” She briskly walked out of the room.

            Anna smiled politely but warmly. “Come with me Eleanor. We’ll start you and the other girls before I go to dress her ladyship.”

            Eleanor nodded just before Mrs. Patmore bumped into her. “Oi, watch it!” she shouted as a few pans fell to the floor with a noisy _bang_.

                                                “Oh, I’m terribly sorry—“

                                    “Don’t worry,” Daisy reassured her as she scurried after the cook. “She’s a woman on a mission when it’s time for cooking.”

 

Eleanor underestimated the work that went into being a maid at Downton. She knew it was going to be a new challenge, but how different could it be in comparison to her old gig as a maid back in London? _Quite_ different, apparently.

            The other maids hadn’t been unkind but they had been rather indifferent and even impatient with her noviceship. When they were finally finished, Eleanor dragged her sweaty and aching body to the servants’ quarters. She plopped down into a chair and took a deep sip of water.

                        O’Brien sneered. “You look like you’ve been working in a field.”           

                                    “I feel like I have,” Eleanor smiled as O’Brien’s look of disgust deepened.

                        “Well, you’d best get used to it. Nobody wants a sweaty housemaid.” She stood up and went to join Thomas outside for a smoke. Eleanor finished her glass of water and followed.

            Once outside, Eleanor lit a cigarette and listened to Thomas and O’Brien’s current conversation.

                        “She won’t last,” O’Brien said with grim satisfaction. “She’s not cut out for it.”

                                    “Mmm,” was Thomas’s response.

            O’Brien took another drag of her cigarette as she turned around. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Eleanor. Eleanor smiled, and started walking towards them.

                        “You shouldn’t eavesdrop,” O’Brien said, her voice full of contempt. “It’s rude and offensive.”

            Eleanor teasingly did her best impression of O’Brien’s previous look of disgust, wrinkling up her nose. “So is that hairdo.”

            Thomas laughed. O’Brien whipped her head around to look at him, her face seething disdain. But it only made him continue to laugh when the quick motion caused the two large brown curls atop her head to bounce animatedly. She huffed, put out her cigarette, and stalked off back inside. Eleanor smiled as she watched O’Brien leave. She turned to Thomas as she puffed on her own cigarette.

            “Strange, this place,” she mused.

                        “Yes, well, I suppose it’s quite a contrast compared to London,” Thomas said with an air of superior nonchalance.

            Eleanor stomped out her cigarette and gave a breathy laugh. “Yeah, well, I’m just grateful I live downstairs. I could never be forced into a constricting and structured life like that. No offense to her ladyship or his lordship or anyone. I may be low class, but at least I’ve got some freedom.”

            Thomas blew out smoke. “I dunno, it doesn’t seem too bad. You get to dress up. You get to eat good food. You have money. Power.”

            Eleanor snorted. “Yeah, but even with all that money and power, you still couldn’t be yourself.”

            Thomas stared at her studiously. “What do you mean—“

                        Eleanor smirked, but her face softened. “You know what I mean. But don’t worry about it.” She paused as his eyes widened in comprehension. “Well, best be getting back.” She turned and started back to the servants’ quarters.

 

When Eleanor returned, the place seemed in chaos. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were still bustling around, making last minute preparations for dinner. But Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson were having a worried, and quite frantic, discussion.

            “But it’s unseemly—especially with Mr. Crawley’s guest,” Mr. Carson said seriously.

                        “Yes, I know, Mr. Carson. But we really have no choice—Jimmy and Alfred are sick as dogs.”

                                    “What’s going on?” Eleanor asked. Mr. Carson looked annoyed at this interruption, but Mrs. Hughes explained.

                        “Both our footmen have the flu. Thomas can cover for one, but I’m afraid one of the maids will have to—“

                                    “I could do it,” Eleanor suggested. “I did it in London. I mean, it’s a little grander here, but I think I know the basics—“

            “’Think’ and ‘know’ have very different meanings,” Mr. Carson voiced loudly.

                        “Are you sure you’re up for it?” Mrs. Hughes asked Eleanor, ignoring Mr. Carson. Eleanor firmly nodded. Mrs. Hughes looked pointedly at Mr. Carson, who looked exasperated but said, “Alright.”

            Eleanor silently thanked the universe for her quick wits as Mr. Carson hurriedly told her the standard procedures for serving dinner. She didn’t have time to think; to let the nervousness settle into her mind and body.

            She carefully carried out Mr. Carson’s instructions alongside him and Thomas. Soon, she found herself becoming more comfortable as she fell into a rhythmic routine. She let herself listen to the diners’ conversation.

            “Oh, this is excellent. Please tell Mrs. Patmore I said so, Carson.”

                        “Of course, Lady Mary,” Mr. Carson said fondly. Eleanor went to get the next dish as Cora Crawley spoke.

                                    “So Matthew tells me you and he met at university?”

            Eleanor walked toward the table as a man responded.

                                                “Yes, we studied law together. Unfortunately, we hadn’t seen each other since the beginning of the war.”

            Eleanor froze at the sound of his voice. She knew him. She had to get out. Sod Carson and Thomas. But it was too late. Benjamin Hudson had already seen her; had already recognized her.

                                    “Ellie?” he asked incredulously. The whole party turned to stare at the thin housemaid, who was too stunned to reply right away.

                        “You… know this maid, Mr. Hudson?” Robert Crawley asked carefully.

            Eleanor regained her composure and tried to remedy the situation, trying to ignore Mr. Carson’s fuming stare as well as Thomas’s extremely curious one.

                                                “Yes, um. I’m Eleanor Lovell, Downton’s new housemaid. I’ve known Ben—er, Mr. Hudson, in the past. We were…”

                                    “Children,” Mr. Hudson continued. “We grew up together. But we separated when I went to uni…”

            “Oh, how marvelous,” Lady Sybil smiled warmly. “A surprise union. Do join us, Eleanor. You two must catch up.”

                        The other diners seemed rather uneasy at the idea. Benjamin Hudson was still staring at Eleanor. Eleanor grinned weakly and shook her head.

                                                “No, thank you very much, Lady Sybil. I think I should—er, go help Anna.” She turned to Benjamin, her face red. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Hudson.” She curtsied and practically ran off.

 

 


	2. Tough Break

Eleanor rushed outside through the servants’ courters, narrowly escaping Mrs. Hughes’s suspicious stare. She stepped outside into the chill of the night air and lit another cigarette.

            She shakily breathed out a cloud of smoke when a voice from behind made her start.

                        “Ms. Lovell.” Eleanor turned around to see the teasing smile of Benjamin Hudson. An embarrassed smile crept up on her own face.

                                    “Shut up.” His smile deepened.

                        “It actually is very good to see you, though, Ellie. Is it alright if I call you that?”

                                    “Of course. But yes, I had heard you were drafted… I checked the papers everyday just to make sure…” She trailed off awkwardly.

                        “How kind.” Eleanor pushed him playfully. “But how the bloody hell did you end up here?”

                                    “I-“

            But just then Mrs. Hughes strode up toward them and spoke. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hudson, but—“

                        “Oh, it’s quite alright.” He turned to Eleanor and winked. “I don’t want to get you into trouble, Ms. Lovell.” He tipped his hat politely and walked away.

 

When Eleanor and Mrs. Hughes entered the servants’ quarters yet again, Thomas and O’Brien were staring at her, and whispering conspicuously. Mr. Carson was also menacingly waiting for the two, holding his office door open. Apparently dinner was over.

            _Shit, I don’t hope I’m already sacked_ , Eleanor worried. Mrs. Hughes followed her into the small room. Mr. Carson peered at her.

                        “Well, Ms. Lovell. Would you care to explain what just happened?”

                                    Eleanor almost laughed. But she supposed the help in a place like Downton are very cautious about these sorts of things. So she explained.

                                    “It really isn’t anything. Mr. Hudson and I grew up together; our families were quite close. We both went to school and everything, but when he wanted to go to university, I wanted to travel. So we went our separate ways.” She stopped speaking and looked at the butler and housekeeper tentatively.

            “So you and Mr. Hudson—you two were friends? You didn’t--?”

                                    “Oh, no, no. Nothing like that,” Eleanor hastily responded, her cheeks reddening again.

            Mrs. Hughes looked at Mr. Carson, who sighed. “Alright, Ms. Lovell. But be careful, Downton does not tolerate unprofessional behavior.”

                                    “Yes, of course, Mr. Carson. Thank you Mr. Carson.” Eleanor curtsied and left the room.

 

Eleanor passed the kitchen on her way to the room she was to share with Anna. _What a brilliant first day_ , she thought bitterly. She was looking forward to getting undressed and laying down on what she hoped was a nice, comfy mattress.

            But she would have to wait a little longer. “Oh, Eleanor!” Daisy caught the attention of the outwardly fatigued Eleanor. “Could you please give this to Jimmy? He’s three doors down in that hallway. Thanks!” She handed Eleanor a bowl of soup before she could respond.

            When she approached the cracked door she could here a voice. “That’s alright,” it whispered soothingly. “You’ll feel better soon.” Eleanor edged open the door and found Thomas sitting next to Jimmy on Jimmy’s bed. Jimmy was vomiting into a bin as Thomas comforted him and rubbed his back. Thomas immediately stood up when he caught sight of Eleanor. Eleanor acted normally, out of kindness, but also because she really wasn’t surprised and because she was tired and because she didn’t really care.

            “Daisy’s just asked me to bring Jimmy this soup. Though it doesn’t look like he’ll want to be eating anytime soon.”

                        “Right. I was just…”

            “Aiding the sick. How good of you.”

                        “Mmm.”

            Eleanor rolled her eyes at his nervousness. She was too exhausted to deal with social convention. “Well, I’m knackered. Have a good night, Thomas. Feel better, Jimmy.”

                        Thomas just gave a curt nod and Jimmy groaned, more out of nausea than in response to Eleanor. Jimmy hadn’t even met her yet.

 

Once again, Eleanor passed the kitchen on her way to the girl’s wing of the servants’ quarters. She passed the large dining room table as well, where some others were sitting before going to bed.

            “Goodnight, everyone.”

                        “Ms. Lovell?”

            Eleanor turned at the sound of this formal address. Benjamin was standing in the doorway fidgeting with his hat in his hands. Simultaneously, all those seated at the table immediately stood once his presence was known.

                        “No, no, everyone. Don’t mind me.” They all sat down again. He turned to Eleanor. “I was just hoping to get a word? I’ll be leaving tomorrow, thought I should say goodbye.”

            “Yeah, of course. Mrs. Hughes, can—“

                        “Yes, Eleanor, but do be quick. We all should be in bed soon.”

 

Outside, Benjamin offered Eleanor a cigarette. She declined, and he put them away without lighting one for himself.

            “So where do you live now? I bet some big country estate like this with a respectable wife and loads of children.” Eleanor teased.

                        “No. I’m not married.”

            “Living the bachelor’s life then, eh?”

                        “I’m engaged.”

Eleanor didn’t respond. He continued. “To Lady Rose MacClare. We’re to get married this January.”

            “Can I have a cigarette?” Eleanor asked dumbly. When Benjamin lit it for her, she took a very long drag and held her breath as long as she could muster. Finally, she spoke again. “That’s fantastic, Ben. Truly, I’m happy for you. I know how long you’ve wanted a proper family and an heir and all that.”

                        “Thank you, Ellie. I only hope you will have the same one day.”

            “Yeah, right,” she snorted. Benjamin furrowed his brow. “Aw, Ben, you worried about me? Don’t be. I’m not looking to get settled. At least not right now. I’m happy, though, where I am. Where I might go. Honest.”

                        “I’m glad.”

There was silence for a bit. Then—“It’s getting late. You should get back to your room,” Eleanor prompted.

                        “It’s alright, I’ll just wait until you’re done with your cigarette—“

            “No, it’s fine. I insist.”

                        Benjamin nodded. “It was a pleasure for me to see you again, Eleanor Lovell.”

            “And I you, Benjamin Hudson.”

She was shivering as she puffed on Benjamin’s cigarette and as she watched him walk until the darkness gobbled him up and she could no longer see his silhouette. Another glow of a light nearby began to approach her. Thomas, with a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth, clapped her softly on the back.

                                    “Tough break, kid.”


	3. In Secret We Met

            “Rose?” Susan MacClare found a housemaid in the next room. “Have you seen Rose?” she asked.

                        “Yes, m’lady. She said she’s gone off for a picnic with Lady Emilia McEwan.”

            Lady Susan sighed. “Well, at least she’s not gone off to London again. Did she say what time she’s coming home?”

                        “Not till after dinner, m’lady.”

            “Thank you, Sylvia. If you see her before I do, tell her I’d like to speak to her.”

 

Rose brushed her curly blond hair out of her face. She popped another strawberry in her mouth and pouted as she sighed. A hand reached up and gently stroked her face—Emilia’s head was resting in Rose’s lap. “I know, darling, I know. Pass me another berry, would you?” Rose fed Emilia a blueberry.

            “It’s my cow of a mother. I know Daddy would have never suggested this first.”

                        “Well, he is rather handsome.”

Rose pursed her lips. Emilia smiled coyly. They were quiet for a few minutes.

            “But I will miss you, you know. Terribly, terribly so.”

Emilia frowned and sat up slowly. “I know. I’ll miss you too.” She softly grazed her lips over Rose’s.

            “You should come with me.”

                        “You know I can’t. Now that you’ve got one my mother will follow suit, as always. I think she trying to push that Ian Tennant bloke towards me.”

            Rose huffed in frustration and pushed Emilia so that she was lying on her back. Emilia smiled but her eyes didn’t crinkle. She whimpered softly as Rose straddled her waist.

            “I love you, Em,” Rose whispered as she brought her lips to Emilia’s ear. Emilia answered by sucking the side of Rose’s neck. She rolled over so they were both on their sides, facing each other. Their embrace tightened.

 

“Oh, please Mr. Carson!” Daisy pleaded.

            “Yes, Mr. Carson, I do believe they’ve earned it. Besides, mostly everyone will be on the hunting trip today.” Mrs. Hughes agreed.

            Carson grudgingly uttered “alright” and everyone smiled and chatted enthusiastically. “But please attend to your duties until then.”

            Anna, Eleanor, and some other maids entered the room. “What’s going on?” Anna asked.

            “Mr. Carson is letting us go to the fair tomorrow!” Ivy said happily.

                        “Oh, how marvelous!” Eleanor exclaimed.

                                    “Care for a cigarette?” Thomas raised his eyebrows as he looked at Eleanor.

                        “Sure, sounds like just what I need.” Once outside, she looked at Thomas. “What’s up?”

                                    “Nothing, really. Just thought you should know Mr. Hudson will be there.”

                        “Oh,” she muttered. “Well, that’s not bad is it?”

            Thomas shrugged. “He’ll be there with Lady Rose.”

                        Eleanor nodded and sighed. “What’s wrong with me? I haven’t seen the man in years and suddenly I’m a bloody school girl.”

            Thomas smirked as Eleanor fumbled impatiently for another cigarette.

                        “I don’t know how you stand it,” she said softly. Her eyes were sad. Thomas furrowed his brows.

                                    “Stand what?”

                        “Seeing someone you love everyday. Never being loved back. Never having the hope of ever being loved back.”

            Thomas aggressively threw his cigarette out. “What are you—“

                        “I’m sorry,” Eleanor shook her head. “That was rude of me. I should have known that you wouldn’t want to talk about it.” She looked at him and smiled humorlessly. “I’m just a bit of a mess, is all. Please forgive me.”

            Thomas didn’t speak but nodded stiffly.

                        “Well, I’m freezing. I’m going back inside. ‘Night, Thomas.”

 

“You and Mr. Hudson are going to the fair tomorrow, aren’t you Rose?”

            “Yes, mother. I would have thought you had already known that, though, since you were the one that planned it.”

            “I know, darling, just making conversation.” There was contempt behind Lady Susan’s tight smile.

            “Will you excuse me? I feel rather ill.” Rose threw down her napkin and stood. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hudson.”

                        “Not at all, would you like me to escort you to your room?”

            “No, no that’s alright.” She faced the table. “Good evening, everyone.”

 

Rose half wished the pillow would suffocate her as she lay face down, weeping freely. She heard her door open.

            “Lady Rose? Would you like me to undress you or get you anything?” Rose’s maid asked tentatively.

                        “No, please just leave me.”

The door clicked shut. But a few moments later, it creaked open again. Rose was becoming impatient.

                        “Honestly, Sylvia, can you just—“

A pair of familiar lips cut off Rose’s blubbering.

                                    “Quit whining, darling. It’s unbecoming.”

Rose could see Emilia’s glistening wide eyes and chocolate hair even in the darkness of her room.

            Emilia’s tone changed to that of concern. “But are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

                                    Rose did not want to talk.

Instead, she slammed Emilia down onto the bed, kissing her fiercely all the while. She began to roughly rip the clothes off Emilia, who was still trying to catch her breath. Finally, Emilia began to clumsily undo the buttons and latches on Rose’s clothes.

            Rose’s kisses softened, and she placed them all over Emilia’s soft body. Rose needed to commit this to memory, in case they didn’t see each other for a while. In case they never saw each other again.

            Emilia moaned quietly in appreciation and soon her hips rose and grinded against Rose’s. Rose gasped and rotated her hips as well. Emilia grabbed Rose’s arms and took charge, flipping them over so that Emilia could drag her full lips down Rose’s neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally in between her legs.

                        “Oh,” Rose said, her voice surprised but excited.

 

“No, don’t waste your money on that—these games are all rigged!”

            “Oh, don’t be such a git. Have a little fun. Here, I’ll pay for you.” Eleanor handed the carnival game worker the fee before Thomas could protests.

            “Ready? One, two, three—“ They each threw a ball towards a bowl. “Dammit!” Eleanor missed, but Thomas’s made it, much to his surprise.

            “Brilliant, Thomas!” Eleanor grinned as he picked out a prize—a stuffed monkey.

                        “Hmm, easier than I thought.” Thomas smiled despite his determined indifference.

            “Alright, come on. Let’s go see what the others are doing before you spend all your wages.”

 

“Aw, it looks like they’re having fun.” Eleanor pointed at Anna and Mr. Bates dancing together, positively beaming and radiating love. “Oh, lighten up,” Eleanor said when she saw Thomas’s face. But she laughed and pulled at his arm. “Come on, you. Let’s go get some cotton candy.”

            “I’ll catch up with you later,” Thomas said, briskly walking to where some others were participating in tug-of-war.

                        “What—why?”

                                    “Hello, Eleanor, lovely to see you again. This is my fiancé, Lady Rose MacClare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is inspired by line 25 in "When We Two Parted" by Lord Byron.


	4. Sacrifices

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lady Rose. I’m Eleanor Lovell; I’m a maid at Downton.”

            The two girls politely smiled at each other. “Nice to meet you,” Rose said, then addressed Benjamin, “I’m going to try my hand at that game over there—no need to assist me.” She rather hurriedly walked to the carnival game Eleanor and Thomas had played earlier.

                        “She seems lovely.”

                                    “Yes, quite. I’m afraid I haven’t really gotten to spend much time alone with her.”

                        “Well,” Eleanor awkwardly searched for something suitable to say.

                                    “What about you? Got any beaux?’

                        Eleanor laughed. “Hardly. I’ve been too busy, though. I spent a couple years in New York before I came to Downton. Very fun. Very… educational.”

                                    “Sounds like it. America is quite different from England. And New York is a jungle.”

                        “Yeah,” Eleanor nodded. “Oh, and you’ll never guess who I ran into last year!”

                                    “Who?”

                        “Guess. I’ll give you a hint: it was in Paris.”

                                    Benjamin was outwardly anxious. “Oh, God—not…?”

                        Eleanor smiled teasingly and nodded again. “Your Aunty Belle.”

                                    Benjamin laughed but still looked slightly pained. “How is she?”

                        “Rather well, I think. She made me get drunk with her a bar called La Baroness. She told me all about her new husband—the fifth one, right? Apparently he’s a Spaniard named Bob.”

                                    “Well,” Benjamin raised his eyebrows. “At least she’s happy. What were you doing in Paris?”

                        “Studying fashion.”

                                    “Not to your liking?”

                        “Nah, I loved it. But I missed England.”

                                    Benjamin smiled but his eyes were strangely sad.

                                                “Hey!” Suddenly Jimmy was clumsily running towards them.

                        “Jimmy, what is it? What’s wrong?” Eleanor gingerly touched his bloody cheek where he was clearly hit.

                                                “You’ve got to come, Thomas—he's hurt.”

 

Benjamin and Mr. Bates carefully laid Thomas on his bed back at Downton.

            Jimmy’s drunkenness had worn off and was retelling the incident with a grim face. “These two guys ran into me on the side street and tried to mug me. Thomas must have been nearby, because suddenly he was there helping me fight them off. But it was no use—I’d had a little to drink and my reflexes were slow…” He trailed off.

            Mr. Bates and the others gave Benjamin their thanks. “Of course, of course, don’t worry about it.” Eleanor walked him outside.

            “Thanks for that, Ben. Poor Rose, though, she didn’t get to really see the rest of the festivities.”

                        “I’m sure she’ll understand. She’ll probably be grateful to be home after a long day.”

            Eleanor nodded. “Well, it was nice to see you again.”

                        “It was.” Ben smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered before pulling away and clearing his throat. “Goodbye, Ellie.”

            “Catch you later.”

 

“Hey, get me some food.”

            Eleanor smiled when she heard Thomas call from his room. “If you say _please_ ,” she scolded as she popped her head into his room.

“Please. I’m bloody starving.”

            She returned with some nourishment but couldn’t hide her concern and shock at the sight of his mutilated face in proper light. “Quit staring,” he said as he took a bite.

            “How do you feel?”

                        “Bloody awful.”

            “What happened? I mean Jimmy was saying two guys attacked him and then you stepped in?”

                        “Yeah. I saw them, and Jimmy was too pissed to defend himself.”

            “How did you know where he was? Wasn’t he in an alley or something?”

                        Thomas narrowed his eyes. Eleanor politely changed the subject. She felt kind of bad for him.

            “Well, Lady Rose seems nice enough. But we hardly spoke.”

                        “What about Mr. Hudson?” There was cheek in his voice.

            “Seemed fine. Just talked about myself, mostly. Then we had to save your sodding arse.”

 

Benjamin Hudson was actually pretty decent. But Rose didn’t like him, not as a husband. And she could tell he was trying very hard to make this marriage work—they were both being forced into the same mold.

            Why the hell can’t he just marry that maid? she wondered. She knew they were childhood friends. She could tell they were once close. Maybe she was just making things up to give herself false hope.

            Real or not, a past with a maid wouldn’t stop Benjamin from marrying her. He was too honorable, too conventional. She sighed.

            Though Emilia was right. Benjamin Hudson was very attractive. Freckled skin slightly tanned from the war, high cheekbones and an alluring cupid’s bow, not to mention his height and his brown curls. But he couldn’t compare to Emilia’s sarcasm, her drunken giggle, her creamy skin, her round yet slightly small breasts, her pink lips when they curved into a smile…

            “Sod this.” Rose buried her head into a pillow.

 

“’I've a cozy little flat in what is known as old Manhattan-- we'll settle down, right here in town!’” Eleanor skipped to join Thomas for a smoke.

            “What?” he sneered.

Eleanor mocked surprise. “Don’t you know that song? You _are_ missing out, darling!”

            “Why are you so annoyingly upbeat?”

“If you _must_ know, my cousin is visiting England this weekend. She’s from America.”

            “Ah,” Thomas said simply.

“ _And_. She’s bringing her _brother_.” She raised her eyebrows comically.

            “So?”

“Her _brother_ , Thomas. Want to join us for drinks Friday night?”

            He paused to consider. “No, thanks.”

Eleanor frowned. “You sure? It will be fun.”

            “I’m sure.”

“Alright. But tell me if you change your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor quotes the song "Manhattan" by Rodgers & Hart. Thank you to those of you who brought this up! (I modified this chapter to make it more accurate)

**Author's Note:**

> -Title's inspiration: see "When We Two Parted" by Lord Byron


End file.
